1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a wiring process and a wiring assembly of a cable connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional cable connector, an insulating body 1a and a cable 3a are connected via a wiring assembly 2a by putting naked ends 300a of cable cores 30a in the cable 3a separately at corresponding positions of the insulating body 1a. In this way, a soldering process or electrical connection can be performed easily. Further, some cable cores 30a may comprise two or more wires 31a, 32a and 33a that are covered by an insulating layer separately. The wiring assembly 2a is provided with a plurality of troughs 20a for allowing the wires 31a, 32a and 33a of each cable core 30a to be embedded therein. Thus, the short circuit caused by the possible contact of the naked ends 300a can be prevented.
However, in such a wiring assembly 2a of the cable connector, the trough 20a is not provided with any distinguishable or recognizable shape or indicator. As a result, when an operator intends to embed the naked ends 300a of each cable core 300a into the troughs 20a, the operator may make mistake because he/she get confused by a great amount of naked ends 300a. Thus, the operator may embed some naked end 300a into a wrong trough 20a easily, which makes the wiring procedure difficult and incorrect. Further, since the naked ends 300a have a certain length, it is difficult for the operator to embed all the naked ends 300a into the wiring assembly 2a in one time.